Promised City
by MusketeerAdventure
Summary: Thirteen year old Zoe; her family, and the remaining survivors of Indian Springs, make the treacherous journey to Vega hoping for a new life. Epilogue: Zoe reflects on her life.
1. Chapter 1

Promised City

By: MusketeerAdventure

* * *

Summary: Thirteen year old Zoe; her family, and the remaining survivors of Indian Springs, make the treacherous journey to Vega hoping for a new life.

* * *

This plot planted itself in my brain, and I had to just go with it. Zoe and Jasper just jumped out at me, as two people who deserved a story! I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Miriam stopped dead in her tracks; pulled the wide brimmed straw hat from her head and peered briefly up at the bright sky. She lifted her hand to block the sun from her eyes and squinted wearily against the harsh elements. Dust swirled around her ankles; clung to her skin and fell like ash in her hair.

She could feel her eyes burning; blinked hard and let the stinging sensation bring tears to her eyes, to help wash away the grit. She took her forearm and wiped the sweat from her brow, the tears from her eyes and readjusted the pouch hanging across her shoulder and the bedroll at her back.

Everything that proved who they were lay in this pouch. Their birth certificates; her marriage license; pictures – anything and everything she could think of, she carried here on her person – proof of her and her family's existence and crossed her fingers that it would be enough to help give them a new start in Vega.

She clutched it tight and thought briefly of home – Clairmont High, where she met and fell in love with her husband James; St. Jobs' Church, where she was married; Mason Ranch, where she worked cattle side by side with her father and husband – and where her daughter was born in the master bedroom. Her home now was lost to her – run out by hunger; heat and the eight balls.

She closed her eyes and sighed with relief as a slight cool breeze caught and lifted her wet bangs up and away from her forehead. The cotton shirt that once belonged to her husband stuck tackily to her skin and she pulled at the collar so that the air would circulate down around her breasts.

What she would give for a tall glass of cold lemonade with ice and a touch of strawberry. She licked her lips and let the day dream reluctantly slide away. That was the past – behind her with the ranch; and her husband.

Instead of dreaming, she flapped her hat in front of her face – and hoped it would help the breeze along to cool her hot skin. Nevada heat was dry – but dam it – heat was heat. She made a slow turn and let the breeze gently life her skirt above the knees and in doing so, lift her spirits a bit.

All around her – as far as the eye could see – she could only make out trees; dust and the highway. Thank God, they were yet to encounter the eight balls. She knew they had been lucky so far and hoped their luck would continue to hold.

Within their small band of travelers, they had only three weapons between them; and meager ammunition at that. If push came to shove, running and hiding was their main defense – and not just from the eight balls. Marauding humans ran these highways and gave the eight balls a run for their money.

Miriam placed her hat back on her head and pressed it down firmly. On top of everything else, she didn't need to come down with heat stroke. She retrieved her water skin, hanging at her waist, and took a quick swig – swishing the tepid water around her dry tongue, in order to savor the wetness.

Behind her she could hear her daughter laughing at some comment her dad made and smiled softly. Her girl was her life; and gave her the only joy this lost world had to offer. She had long ago given up on religion – Zoe was who she lived for and who she would die for. This journey was for her. She deserved better than living in fear; and slowly starving to death.

Her daughter's smile was so open, it was hard to fathom. It seemed only the young could find adventure in this horrific situation they found themselves in.

Miriam waited for the others to catch up to her and frowned as she noticed her daughter's hat flopping at her back – saved only by the attached string tied around her neck. Her face was red, and her freckles stood out prominently beneath the flush. Her shirt, jeans and boots were covered in a thin layer of dust; reminding her of James; and how he would come home from working with the livestock, patting the dirt from his clothes dirtying up the furniture.

She scowled sadly and let the image drift away. She looked again to her daughter's sweaty face and knit her brow in consternation.

How many times did she have to remind Zoe that the heat was not her friend? It could kill as easily as any eight ball. That stubborn streak would be the death of her.

Miriam shook her head and threw her heavy pony tail back off her shoulder.

Her dad walked amiably beside the thirteen year old, telling her wild tales of their destination – remembering days gone by of the old Las Vegas and its many gambling establishments; the brightly lit strips and the fancy hotels.

Zoe's eyes were lit with interest. She loved hearing those old stories and shamelessly encouraged them from her grandfather. He told such great stories; and what made them that much more fascinating – were that they were true.

Her feet were tired; her stomach grumbled with lack of food – but her mind was hungry for what lay ahead of them. Would Vega still have shining lights that lit up the night?

Miriam looked past her family; and close behind walked the others of their small group from Indian Springs.

There were the Murphy's and their two grown sons – Ethan and Jacob; Laura Gates and her ten year old son Jasper; and Mr. Howell – whose family had died some years ago when the angels first fell. Rumor had it, that he watched helplessly as light fell from the heavens, invaded his neighbors and tore his wife and children limb from limb.

This small band of ten was the last of humanity back in Indian Springs. They had done their best to survive after the invasion; and over the years had watched as their number slowly dwindled from in the hundreds to just these ten. Hunger – sickness – and the eight balls had decimated them.

Over time their food and food sources had begun to run out – hoarding no longer an option; growing food – near impossible; the livestock – all gone. For now, there was nothing left to hoard; and hunting had become a dangerous endeavor – the eight balls lying in wait to pounce and kill them - for no other reason, except it was in their nature.

Travelers on their way to safer parts had stopped in Indian Springs; and had begun to tell them of Vega – the Promised Land. It seemed Vega had law, order, food and work. It sounded like old times – times before the Extermination Wars; times before – when her husband was alive and their ranch teamed with livestock and food was plentiful.

A few weeks ago they had all gathered together and made the decision to finally face the elements and make the journey themselves. The forty mile trek would be dangerous and hard. The best of them could probably make it in a few days – barring weather and avoiding the eight balls; but they had two children with them – her dad – who was in his sixties; Mr. and Mrs. Murphy – weakened from hunger and Mr. Howell – so old no one knew his age; and he wasn't telling.

At best it would take them a week to walk highway ninety-five; and if they avoided the straight line of asphalt to hug the trees for protection – would lengthen the walk by at least another week.

So by her calculation – another week it would be.

When Zoe reached her side, the child smiled up at her; her eyes wide with the wonder of the world around her. She had never been outside Indian Springs, and everything here on the road looked different, smelled different; and felt different. When she searched the sky to give names to the clouds – even they were different from the clouds back home.

She looked up at her family and brimmed with excitement. The long walk; heat; rationed food and water – did not dampen her spirits. When they got to Vega everything would be better. They wouldn't have to worry anymore, where the next meal was coming from. They wouldn't have to worry about the eight balls sneaking onto the ranch and killing them in their sleep. Life would be easier; and her mom would be happy.

Miriam lifted the hat from her daughter's back – pushed it down on her head and offered the water skin. "Don't forget to drink", she admonished and watched the girl swallow and savor the drink, just as she had.

Miriam placed her hand on Zoe's shoulder and felt her strength. This journey, this walk, was nothing to her. The child wasn't even tired – her enthusiasm and determination to get to Vega surpassed her own expectations. This was a huge adventure to Zoe; like in those books she read, left back on the ranch.

She squeezed her daughter's shoulder, pulled gently on her plat and looked to her father – who met her gaze head on; and seemed to know what she was thinking. She hoped all they had heard of Vega was true. Because in her experience – things that sounded that good – were too good to be true.

But they had no other options. If they stayed in Indian Springs – they would starve. At least this way, they had a chance. Soon winter would be on them again, and this year – they would not survive it.

Miriam studied the group; and though no one complained – saw the exhaustion in the way they dragged their feet; and spoke little to one another.

It was time to rest.

Without preamble, she led them over to a grove of trees and slowly they began to unpack their bed rolls – and what little food they had left – ready to hunker down.

Night would come within a few hours and the weather would change drastically. Once the sun slid down over the horizon, the temperature would drop and they would be breathing out frost. But they would all huddle together and provide each other much needed warmth.

So far they had avoided the eight balls and other dangers by avoiding night fires. They would continue in this vain; and hope no one would freeze or come down with pneumonia.

So far so good, she thought; sat next to her dad and opened their last can of peaches.

Miriam watched with pride as Zoe grabbed a hold of Jasper Gate's hand; and helped him make camp for the night.

TBC

* * *

Thank you so much for reading. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Watching the series, I found the characters of Zoe and Jasper fascinating. There is so much there to tell. I hope you like this interpretation of their journey to Vega.


	2. Chapter 2

Promised City

By: MusketeerAdventure

Summary: Thirteen year old Zoe; her family, and the remaining survivors of Indian Springs, make the treacherous journey to Vega hoping for a new life.

* * *

This plot planted itself in my brain, and I had to just go with it. Zoe and Jasper just jumped out at me, as two people who deserved a story! I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter 2: Exit to Las Vegas Blvd.

Zoe lay between her mother and grandfather and could feel their heat beneath the bedroll, making her feel warm; safe and loved. The others in their group were close by and she could hear their steady breathing and knew they were asleep or getting close to it.

Through the darkness, she could just make out Ethan and Jacob on first watch, holding tight to their only repeating rifles. She snuggled down close and put her arms around granddad and squeezed with everything she had.

He gripped her skinny arms and kissed her forehead. He looked down at her face and saw no hint of sleep; and knew she wanted to hear more stories. Instead he pointed up to the sky and together they gazed at the wonders of the heavenly constellations.

The stars this night painted a canvas of glorious white dots on an ink black back drop. This earth, the heavens; though ravaged – was still a wondrous thing to behold – he thought. God had created this beautiful planet; and he hoped one day that this child in his arms could live on it in peace and comfort - without worry; and no further heartache.

Zoe took in a deep breath – squeezed her granddad again and urged him to share all he knew. She couldn't get enough; and let him know so on a daily, almost hourly basis.

George chuckled down at his granddaughter and held her close. Though the stars were a wonder – she here in his arms, was a miracle. She, along with his own child – is what kept him going. Without them, he had no desire to live.

He pointed to the night sky again, and watched as her eyes followed the path of his finger. "See, there is the Little Dipper", he whispered, "and there is Draco alongside Hercules."

Zoe giggled and whispered back, "Hercules – the strongest man alive." She flexed her bicep muscle and George playfully scrutinized it and felt its bulge. "One day, I will be as strong as he", she pronounced.

George countered, "I believe you are almost there."

After some moments of companionable silence, he returned her attention to the stars. "There now", he pointed above them, "is Lyra, and look closely – see – its brightest star – Vega."

Zoe sat up and reached her hand out as if to touch the star, "Vega", she repeated.

George nodded his head, and pulled her back under the bedroll. "Sleep Zoe; soon we will be in Vega."

Zoe closed her eyes and shut them tight; willing herself to dream of the brightness of Vega.

* * *

Zoe stood next to her mom and the others staring up at the green sign that informed them in large white letters that Las Vegas was five miles away.

The cracked asphalt beneath her feet crunched under her boots. She kicked at the chipped road, anxious to get going. Jasper stood at her shoulder and asked her to read the sign to him again.

"It says, Las Vegas Boulevard – Highway fifteen, five miles", she repeated for the fifth time. "The arrow says to go this way" – she added with irritation; pointing north.

She kicked again at the ground and looked at the adults. No one was moving. She pulled her mom's jacket sleeve and received a stern look.

What was the problem – she thought and moved away from the group to sit on the side of the road. Jasper followed her, like the shadow he was and sat down next to her, crossed his legs and picked up stones.

Zoe watched him curiously, and wondered what he was thinking. She rubbed his head with affection and laughed when he pushed her hand away.

Even though Jasper wasn't really her brother – he kind of was. They had been together their whole lives. She remembered when he was born, and how little he was in her arms; and how his cry was loud and piercing.

When she wanted to get under his skin – she would rub his head; chase him around the ranch and try to pinch his chubby cheeks. He would scream to his mother to help and she would call him a baby.

She looked at him seriously now, as he piled his stones and thought to herself that at ten years old – he was no longer a baby. Still, the baby of the group – yes – but he was growing up and now stood tall at her shoulder.

If his pops was anything to go by – one day he would grow bigger than she.

She frowned then and recalled their fathers. She remembered how they had gone out one day to find food, and never came back. That was two years ago. And ever since then, she had made it her duty to be his big sister; to watch out for him. They were all each other had. No other kids to play with, to learn with or do cores with. It was just them.

She rubbed his head again and watched him squirm.

"What do you think we will see in Vega?" Jasper asked her quietly as his pile of stones began to grow.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at the group of adults, who all looked down at their lone map and appeared to be strategizing about what to do next.

"Granddad says there are machines there that cough up coins; and if you hit a jackpot, you win lots of money."

Jasper lifted his eyebrows and threw a stone across the highway. "What's a jackpot?" he wanted to know.

Zoe shook her head, "I don't know; but mom says we will have food – shelter and work. That in Vega things are the way they use to be – before the eight balls."

Jasper threw another stone, "How were things before?"

Zoe picked up a stone and studied it carefully, "People were happy I think."

Jasper thought on this, "So, we will be happy in Vega."

Zoe smiled wide and threw her stone. "Yes – we will be happy in Vega."

Granddad joined them then and held out his hands. "Come on – it's been decided. We push on to Vega and should be there tomorrow."

Zoe and Jasper jumped to their feet; held onto his outstretched hands - joined the others; and took the exit to Las Vegas Boulevard.

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think. Your thoughts and comments mean a great deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Promised City

By: MusketeerAdventure

* * *

Summary: Thirteen year old Zoe; her family, and the remaining survivors of Indian Springs, make the treacherous journey to Vega hoping for a new life.

* * *

This plot planted itself in my brain, and I had to just go with it. Zoe and Jasper just jumped out at me, as two people who deserved a story; who were marked by sorrow – and wanted Vega to fulfill its promises! I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Three: Almost There

The first few miles on the arid, cracked exit to Las Vegas Boulevard was uncommonly hushed and blanketed with silence. Miriam thought it strange that no noise accompanied them on this last stretch to their destination – other than the scraping of their boots on the hard terrain.

The sound of their feet planting heavily against the unforgiving asphalt resounded around them; and was the only indication that life existed on this road. She frowned and looked up to the heavens – to the sides of the highway - behind them and saw no birds; no jack rabbits and no vultures.

An uneasy rock of anxiety settled in the pit of her stomach and she turned to find her daughter. There she walked not far behind her; grasping Jasper's hand and tugging him along – the boy complaining of her hard grip; and whining for her to let him go. Laura Gates walked steadily to their side – looking weary; but thin lipped with determination to keep going – her eyes regarding her son fondly as Zoe urged him on.

Her dad trudged along next to Zoe – sweat rolling down the sides of his face; and she watched as he swiped away the grime about his eyes with his handy handkerchief; breathing hard, but keeping up a steady pace.

The others followed a little distance behind – Jacob and Ethan covering their backs – rifles at the ready.

All seemed still; and she could place nothing out of the ordinary – only that the deafening silence, stagnant air and absence of life scared her; and made her think they should have traveled the back roads, instead of taking the desolate exit to the Boulevard.

But it was too late for that now. There was no going back. Vega was but 2 miles away now. They had to make it. They were almost there.

Miriam caught her daughter's eye; and smiled haltingly. The other night, as she lay next to her child in the dark– she heard her speak wistfully of Vega and gazed on her with pride as she sat up and reached out to the brightest star of Lyra.

Her daughter had a brave and adventurous soul – much like her father; and at times it pained her – but also gave her hope. His fearlessness and stubborn nature had gotten him killed and she didn't want that for Zoe. For her, she wanted life – a decent life; one without endless suffering.

She held her daughter's gaze a little longer; and felt her bold spirit as Zoe smiled openly back at her.

She was uncertain of their future – but knew that Vega was their only option – the only option for Zoe. There was no other way the child would survive otherwise.

Vega must fulfill its promise – she thought – it just had to.

Then all hell broke loose.

Without warning a small band of eight balls descended on them from the side of the road – flowing up from the dust; black eyed and crazed. Their teeth bared; blue veins popped out against their skin and they screeched out in tongues giving horrific sound to the previously quiet stretch of road.

Before they knew what hit them, the eight balls were chasing them down like cattle to the slaughter. Everyone took off in different directions – frantic; hysterical – screaming above the eight ball chatter.

Zoe looked to her mother; and her open smile turned to shock as she took in the scene around her. She stood stock still – Jasper's hand in hers – unable to move. Her muscles frozen and unresponsive – as her brain commanded her to take flight.

Zoe and Jasper then startled – jumped noticeably in fright; as Laura Gates went down first without a sound to their left. An eight ball had tackled her down; and they watched as Jasper's mother was then snatched away to the side of the road; her lifeless eyes staring at them with remorse. Blood soaked her neck; her chest; her stomach – and her arms and legs contorted at odd angles.

Zoe gained some control of herself; and pulled Jasper close – hiding his face into the crook of her shoulder and screamed over-top of his head.

She turned back to find her mom, and heard her yell over the onslaught to her grandfather, "Take the children and run!"

Suddenly granddad was at her side; grabbed them by the scruff of their necks and pushed them past Laura Gates toward the tree line. They stumbled under his firm grip – tears streaming down their faces – making it hard to see.

As they staggered and tripped along – Zoe heard the retort of gunfire as Jacob and Ethan shot dead as many eight balls they could between them – before they ran out of bullets and succumbed horrifically to the onslaught – their screams bombarding her senses.

Zoe twisted in her granddad's grip and saw Mr. Howell go down hard unable to extricate himself from the deadly attack of teeth and blows– torn apart before he hit the ground. He never had a chance – too old to outrun them.

Making it to the tree line – George pushed Zoe and Jasper down behind a fallen limb and stood over them watching the destruction of life unfold before him. "Close your eyes", he whispered down to them, and watched as they clung to each other – trembling with fright – the noise of death unbearable.

George peered over the top of the dead tree limb; and witnessed in sorrow as Mr. and Mrs. Murphy – having watched their two boys ravished to death – sat in the middle of the road and waited to join their fate; holding on to one another and giving a final kiss goodbye as they were savagely pulled apart and torn to shreds.

Miriam watched it all in horror – shooting as fast as she could, while her dad and the children ran for the trees. When the gun would no longer shoot; she threw the weapon at her swiftly approaching assailants and attempted to fight off the remaining two with her bare hands.

When one bit her shoulder, she screamed and fell to the ground – her world turning white with pain. As she hit the asphalt, the other bent down to finish her off – ripping at her clothes and tearing open the flesh at her side.

My God – she thought – she was going to die out here; only a few miles from Vega – with her child watching.

George looked down at the two young faces of Zoe and Jasper; and pushed them down further in the brush at the base of the limb. "Don't move from here", he ordered – kissed their foreheads and took off back toward the highway.

He had heard his daughter scream and would not see her die here. When he reached the road, Miriam was on the ground beneath the two eight balls. He could see her moving feebly and knew she still lived.

Blood was everywhere. If he could just get their attention – get them looking in his direction; and lure them away, he just might give her a chance. He had no weapon – nothing to defend himself with, but he didn't need it. It would be his life for hers – he told himself; and raced toward them – screaming at the top of his lungs.

Zoe felt her granddad's lips brush her forehead; and felt his presence leave them in the brush. She pulled Jasper in even closer and shushed in his ear hoping to temper his sobs – which wracked his body and carried out to the open highway.

George left the cover of the trees as fast as he could. "This way", he yelled – waving his arms wildly. "Come this way!" When it seemed they didn't hear him, he moved toward them - picked up debris from the ground; and struck them about the head and shoulders with stones and broken asphalt.

When they turned on him – he ran toward Vega – yelling for his daughter to get up and run.

But Miriam couldn't run. She couldn't move. Pain immobilized her; and sent convulsions through her body.

Instead she lay in the road and watched her father give his life for hers.

TBC

* * *

Thank you for reading. I know this was pretty gruesome; but I thought of what Zoe said – of how they had gotten so close to Vega – only a few miles to go, and her mom didn't quite make it; and so I wondered how that could play out. Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Promised City

By: MusketeerAdventure

Summary: Thirteen year old Zoe; her family, and the remaining survivors of Indian Springs, make the treacherous journey to Vega hoping for a new life. Chapter Four: Zoe and Jasper find themselves stretched to the limits as they move forward to Vega.

* * *

This plot planted itself in my brain, and I had to just go with it. Zoe and Jasper just jumped out at me, as two people who deserved a story; who were marked by sorrow – and wanted Vega to fulfill its promises! I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Chapter Four: Moving Forward

When everything around them went silent; and when the terrified screams of her family and the shrill of the eight balls diminished – Zoe wiped the tears from her eyes. Streaks of dirt left its mark on her face; and she gently released her death grip on the trembling form of Jasper at her side. She pushed him slightly away from her personal space; and resolved herself to move.

She stood stiffly to her feet and peered over the downed tree limb where thy hid, and looked out toward the highway. Jasper grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Grandpa George said to say here", he cried and hiccuped after every other word.

Zoe gazed down at his frightened face; his pupils blown wide like saucers and stepped tentatively from their safe haven. Jasper reached for the back of her shirt; held on, and followed her out onto the road.

What she saw there, in that moment, would stay with her for the rest of her life. She felt the scene before her burn itself into her consciousness and not let go. From now on, this would be who she was – a survivor.

She walked slowly among the bodies with Jasper at her side. They were all dead – bloody pools of organs and limbs. This was all that was left of her community – her family.

She steeled herself and pulled Jasper along with her – the eerily quiet landscape setting her nerves on edge. She scanned the road and saw no eight balls about and wondered briefly what she would do if one came at them now.

When they reached the sight of Jasper's mother on the side of the road – she felt his arms tighten around her waist. He buried his face at her back and wept – his tears soaked her shirt; as his shoulders shook deep and hard.

They stood together before her body for several moments until finally Jasper ceased his sobbing and peered out from behind her. He bravely let go of her waist, fell to his knees and touched his mother's hand – the only part of her unmarred with blood.

Zoe reached down past him, and tentatively removed the pouch of food she carried across her shoulders – along with her skin of water. When she moved away, Jasper scrambled to his feet and resumed his place at her back – clutching her shirt as if it were a life line. She let him – glad to have him close and at her back.

They passed the other members of their party – lifted food from their packs – their water skins and trudged forward. Zoe knew that soon, she would see her mother among these bodies and was afraid.

She felt herself on the edge of something dangerous; did not want to see her mother dead and lose her mind. She did not want to leave Jasper out here alone on the road to Vega.

When they reached her mother's body, Zoe lowered herself to sit near her. Jasper fell unceremoniously to the ground with her – dust rising around them and swirling with the breeze. She stared up at the sun, and remembered her mom reminding her about the heat, and placed her hat firmly down on her head.

When she gazed back down at her mom, she noticed that unlike Jasper's mother – Miriam looked whole to her. There was blood at her side, at her neck and down her arm, but her arms and legs were still attached to her body.

Zoe swiped angrily at tears that streamed down her face without her permission; and willed herself not to make a sound. Jasper let go of her and she could sense him crying again, unable to stop himself from wailing.

"Quiet Jasper!" she turned and snapped at him; then watched in fascination as her mom opened her eyes and groaned.

Jasper gripped his mouth shut so tight his cheeks turned red; and forced the sobs to stop as Miriam blinked slowly and stared up at them – her face scrunched up in confusion and pain.

Zoe reached down; grabbed her mother's shirt collar, shook her hard and screamed, "Mom! Mom!"

Miriam weakly grabbed her daughter's wrists, held on and murmured, "Shh". When Zoe continued to scream out to her, she held on as tight as she could and whispered up to her, "Shhh…" afraid that any moment the eight balls would return and finish them off.

Zoe swallowed down her hysteria and held onto her mother for dear life – Jasper still as stone, gripping his mouth with both hands at her side.

"Give me a minute Zoe", Miriam gasped out – pain ratcheting up in her body, threatening to pull her under. "Give me minute", she repeated, working to control the unbearable pain, and focus.

Zoe let her mother go, and grabbed the water skin at her waist, lifted her mother's head to drink and watched as Miriam took a sip and swirled the blessed wetness around her tongue, and gratefully swallowed down the dryness in her throat.

When Zoe attempted to give her more, she pushed the skin away, and knew that water would do her no good, the children would need it.

Zoe lay her mom's head down gently in the dirt and waited. Mom would know what to do. Mom would get them to safety. Mom was alive and would take care of them.

Miriam studied her daughter's face and watched the emotions flicker from desperate fear to now calm relief.

But she knew the relief was false. Her father had given his life for her to live not much longer than he. She would be following him soon; and would see her husband again. The eight balls had done a number on her – chunks of her flesh gone – she could feel her life leaving her body along with her blood.

However, looking at the faces of these children – she knew she had to live long enough to get them to Vega. The promised city was less than two miles away – two miles.

She stared up at Zoe and knew she had to tell her. Tell her that she and Jasper were all that was left of Indian Springs. Tell her, she had to be strong, and live for them all. They had to survive; otherwise it had all been for nothing.

But first, she had to get to her feet. Get them on their way – then she would find the words.

But for now, she clenched her teeth to the pain, swallowed her nausea and ordered, "Help me up, we need to go."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review, and let me know what you think. One more chapter I think to get them to Vega!


	5. Chapter 5

Promised City

By: MusketeerAdventure

Summary: Thirteen year old Zoe; her family, and the remaining survivors of Indian Springs, make the treacherous journey to Vega hoping for a new life. Chapter Five: Zoe and Jasper make it to Vega.

* * *

This is the last chapter to Promised City. This was a very difficult chapter to write, but I hope you enjoy it. I was sorry to see Zoe and Jasper not survive the season on Dominion – but to me, they left a lasting impression. Their rebellion against the V system, and wanting Vega to be a better place for all its citizens was a noble cause. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Chapter Five: Journey's End

Zoe held fast to her mother and felt the weight of her in the burn of every muscle in her body. Her back and shoulders were on fire from strain, and her legs trembled and shook with fatigue.

Her mother whispered to her in a hoarse, steady voice, "Two miles Zoe – two miles", and made her promise not to stop moving until they reached the walls of Vega.

Zoe knew what was coming. Her initial relief at finding her mother alive had worn off, and now descended into the frantic realization that perhaps she would not survive the journey. Her mind reeled with the thought, and she had no idea what she and Jasper would do once she was gone.

As Miriam leaned heavily into her, she could feel the life seeping from her body and mind. Blood flowed from her mother's wounds and saturated not only her side, but the road as they stumbled along. For each step they took, she could hear her mother's ragged breathing and the whistle deep down in her chest – that signaled her lungs were filling up with fluid.

When she felt her mom begin to sag to the earth – she hitched her up by the arm and waist, and leaned her further into her side, and kept going.

Zoe closed her eyes, and prayed very, very hard as sweat trickled down the sides of her face, down her back and under her arms. Maybe if she could get mom to Vega – they would have someone there who could save her – keep her from dying; and not leave her.

She looked back to be sure Jasper still followed close. He hadn't spoken a word for hours now, and his eyes stayed glued to the asphalt. He carried on his shoulders the pouches, and book bags of their dead families – with the last of the food; water and memories of Indian Springs. His face was blank – with no expression to speak of – his tears all dried up like the road they traveled on.

They had passed by Granddad a mile back and Miriam had squeezed her daughter's shoulder to have them move on – to not stop and say good bye. She didn't want to see him desecrated, bloody – disemboweled – dead.

So she had closed her eyes, and let her child lead her away; and thought on how her Dad had saved Zoe and Jasper's life – and had given her these few hours more to see her girl to safety.

Slowly they moved along the road in a synchronized shuffle where she lost all sense of time and reason. Fear of roaming eight balls, no longer a thought on her mind. So when she felt Zoe come to a stop – she gradually opened her eyes to harsh sunlight; abandoned cars; trash and debris blowing across their path.

Before her the red and blue sign welcoming them to fabulous Las Vegas had her trembling in relief.

Beyond that, she could see the white walls of protection rising up to meet the sky. A block ahead – the faded golden arches of McDonald' appeared, and she pointed to the small establishment, and let Zoe drag her there; her feet unable to cooperate and help, as Jasper lumbered tiredly behind them.

When they reached the McDonald's and entered – the reprieve from the sun had them collapsing to the floor. Inside were ghosts of the past Zoe and Jasper didn't begin to understand. A counter – cash registers – tattered signs that showed smiling faces of people eating a Big Mac burger and sipping drinks from a cup was foreign and held no meaning to them.

Zoe looked down at her mother exhausted beyond anything she had ever experienced. In this place, the air was stagnant, and the heat more stifling – but at least the sun was absent, and did not beat down on them, and burn their skin.

She rubbed her shoulders and could feel the tight knots about her neck and the heavy weariness in her arms.

She could sense her mom staring up at her and so reached down and pulled her head into her lap to cushion her from the hard floor. Miriam groaned and held on to her daughter's arm – the pain of her injuries no longer a factor. She had lost all feeling hours ago, and was now only numb – close to death she was sure.

Now it was time to tell her – to talk to her; leave her something to hold onto – to keep her going. But when she opened her mouth – she coughed and blood erupted from her throat making her gag.

Zoe startled as her mother coughed up blood that splattered over her lips, and down her chin. She wanted to run, leave here and go screaming into the deserted street. Only Jasper's wide eyes and distraught look kept her rooted to the floor.

So instead of running, she gathered herself; clutched at her mom, wiped the blood away with the sleeve of her shirt and then kissed her forehead. The time for being afraid was over. She decided in that moment – she wasn't a little girl anymore. She had to take care of Jasper, the way her mom had taken care of her.

Miriam's eyes pierced hers, and she knew then that her mother would not make it inside the walls of Vega. They were blocks away now, and she wouldn't make it.

Zoe looked to Jasper, shook her head and watched him slide further to the ground and place his head on Miriam's lap. Her mom reached for him, and carded her fingers through his hair and sighed.

She settled on the repetitive motion and felt her daughter's presence above her, stroking her cheek; and kissing her forehead. She shuddered in a crackling breath, and stared up into her beautiful, lovely face.

She had so wanted to tell her how much she loved her; how proud she was; what strength she possessed – that her father would be so pleased at her display of courage and fortitude.

But blood blocked her airway, and tricked from the side of her mouth. She had no strength to wipe it from her lips. The tears she had held back for so long, finally escaped and fell from the corner of her eye, and she felt Zoe brush it away with her thumb.

This was to be the last mental image her daughter would have of her. My God, what would become of Zoe, she thought. Who would she be because of this? Would this strengthen her will to live, or bring her low?

Miriam closed her eyes, and then they all waited.

Just outside the McDonald's she could hear her James out on the street. He called her name, so she looked to the door. Dad stood there next to him, and waved her forward. Suddenly all of Indian Springs stood on Las Vegas Boulevard and beckoned to her to come home. The light out on the street was so bright, she blinked.

When she looked back to Zoe, her lips were tight and her eyes hard. "Please don't hate me for leaving" she thought, but James was calling and the white walls of Vega were just down the street, only a block away.

She had done it. Gotten her girl here and now it was time to go.

With what strength she had left, Miriam squeezed her daughter's hand – grabbed for Jasper's and placed it within her daughter's grasp.

She heard James come to the door and insist that she come. She looked his way into the light, and went.

Zoe rubbed her mother's warm knuckles in her hand, and felt them relax over her and Jasper's fingers. Her mother was gone. It was only them that were left.

She slipped her and Jasper's hand free; removed her mother's wedding band from her finger, and pulled him in close. "Let's get moving", she whispered in his ear.

He nodded, and together they stood, hand in hand – lifted their belongings; the last of Indian Springs and placed them across their shoulders. The papers, the pictures, the birth certificates – they were the keepers now of their past.

Zoe kissed her mother's ring, and placed it in her pocket. She pulled Jasper by the front of his shirt, exited the heat of the ghostly establishment, left her mother behind, and moved out into the street – toward the gates of Vega.

When they reached the white towering wall – Zoe scanned it up and down, but could not make out a gate to enter, and apprehension coursed through her.

They had made it here. Everyone; mom had died to get them here. Now what?

She held onto Jasper and felt him draw close and wrap his arms around her waist. They stood this way – side by side, within each other's embrace – unmoving, staring at the wall – until the sun began to dip and the sky took on that dusky glow to welcome the evening.

Jasper shivered; Zoe hugged his shoulders, and could not think what to do. Her mind was a blank – her body beyond tired, and her stomach rumbled with hunger. All she could do was stand; wait and keep Jasper close.

Suddenly she felt a strong breeze, looked up; and hovering above her was a man with magnificent wings – dressed all in black. Her breath quickened, and she could feel Jasper's heartbeat pounding against her side. As his wings fluttered back and forth, the breeze picked up all around them, and her hat flew from her head – pushing her bangs back from her face.

As dust and debris swirled around them, the man with wings descended gracefully to the ground and stood before them, his eyes considering them as his wings retracted.

As he stood in their wake, Zoe stared with amazement. He was so beautiful; almost unreal – and as she reached out to touch him, he frowned and the expression marred his alabaster splendor. Zoe took in a sharp breath, and felt Jasper do the same.

Realization hit her. Here was an angel - a real live angel. Her mind seized in fright – would he strike them down? Would he turn them into eight balls – leave them beyond the wall to die?

Zoe closed her eyes – ready to see her mother and family again.

But then a strong hand landed on her shoulder, and the angel spoke in a cool, clipped tone, "Welcome to Vega."

Zoe gazed up into his face, and as he moved away from her scrutiny, saw a portion of the wall lift away. The angel pushed her forward, and she dragged Jasper with her into the Promised City.

* * *

Well that's it. Thank you so much for reading. Please review, and let me know what you think. Reader comments are most welcomed, and appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

Promised City

By: MusketeerAdventure

Summary: Thirteen year old Zoe; her family, and the remaining survivors of Indian Springs, make the treacherous journey to Vega hoping for a new life. Epilogue: Zoe reflects on her life.

* * *

Epilogue: Reflection

Zoe sat very still on the hard, unforgiving cot. The chill of the tiny prison cell gave her goose bumps underneath the drab, gray garb she was forced to wear. Her heart raced fast and furious beneath her ribcage; and she was terribly afraid. Soon – she knew – her life would be at an end; and then there would be nothing left of Indian Springs.

There would be nothing left of her mother's hopes and dreams of a better tomorrow – of a better life for her. She bowed her head and begged her mother's forgiveness. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye and furrowed down her left cheek. Zoe touched her face; felt the wetness there and stared down at her fingertips with some amazement.

She had not cried since the day her mother died – since the day she and Jasper were left alone to enter the gate of this promised city a decade ago.

Zoe scrubbed the tear angrily from her face to remove all traces of any sorrow from her countenance. When she met death, she would not be weeping. Weeping was for children and she was no longer that; had forfeited that distinction on her own terms the moment her mother died in her arms.

She studied her surroundings with mixed emotions – part shame, and part relief. On the one hand - ashamed her life would end here, behind bars in a small, dirty cell – a prisoner; a failure at her one true purpose – to bring equality to everyone trapped inside this gilded cage calling itself Vega.

Vega had promised much – had herded her family here on rumors of opportunity across the eight ball infested highways – to yield nothing – but servitude under a V system that took advantage of the weak.

On the other hand, she felt extreme relief – relief that soon she would be at peace; free from strife and discontent.

This however, was not how she thought her journey would end – hung for treason. She had wanted to end with victory; Jasper by her side – the V1s rising up from under the boot heels of oppression. It was bad enough to try and survive outside the city – to fight the heat; thirst – and imminent death at the hands of the eight balls. People shouldn't have to battle politics; and greed just to live inside these walls. It was a travesty. Surely darkness plagued this city and would bring humanity crashing down like Sodom and Gomorrah.

When she had entered Vega as a frightened thirteen year old girl – dragging Jasper behind her – she had thought to make something of her life; give her mother's sacrifice meaning and raise Jasper in such a way that he would live long and happy.

And she had tired. Found work when she could – protected Jasper as best she knew how, right up until she couldn't. Had even been a part of the Angel Corp – proud to serve the Archangel Michael – the very Archangel who had stoically welcomed her into this city.

But as time progressed; and she witnessed with her own eyes the outlandish disparity between the haves and the have nots – she could no longer stomach protecting a city that would not even feed the least of them.

She thought of Jasper and balled her hands into fists. It had all been for nothing. Jasper was gone – they were all gone. It was only her left now and soon there would be no one. It would be as if they never existed at all – the remnants of Indian Springs, lost forever.

She clasped her hands together in her lap and pressed her lips tight – the memory of granddad pointing to the stars finding her now – even in this dark hour. His promise to her that Vega held all the answers echoed off the stone walls. His fantastic accounts of slot machines and bright lights – turned out to be fairy tales after all.

Once inside these walls, the only answers were ones of hardship and hunger – Jasper her only saving grace. The two of them trapped in a system that did not offer security; or education – only cramped housing with hundreds of other orphaned children - forced to roam the tunnels; ferreting out whatever food they could find.

This life had hardened her; the adversity of their dire circumstances forever etched in her being. So much so that it drove her to rebellion; gathering about her an army to make things right; not just for her and Jasper – but for all the V1s starving; eking out depressed lives among the opulence.

Yes – her heart was hard, now even in the face of death and the fear it evoked in her. She shivered in the damp coolness of the cell; and considered her bare feet and laughed softly. Not only was she the last of her people – but she would die with nothing – no legacy; no victory and no shoes.

The satchel of treasure with all of Indian Spring's documents, pictures; records of birth and marriages entrusted to her had been lost years ago, along with her mother's wedding band - lost to theft; barter and trade.

She would hate Vega to her final breath and curse this place.

Zoe stared up at the cracked ceiling and wondered where was God – where was the Chosen One when she needed him. If not now – then when would He appear? Where was He when mom died; when she and Jasper were cast adrift, alone in this rotten city? Where was He when Jasper left her and now in her final hours?

She was interrupted from her musing as the cell door creaked open and Claire Riesen limped in – her face a mirror of her own – disappointment; betrayal and unbelievable grief. She understood this woman who stood before her completely. They were one in the same.

This despicable, horrible extermination war and this God forsaken city had stolen her family; her future; and her life.

Then suddenly, Claire lifted her arm and pointed a gun point blank at her head – spouting on about her loss; the woes of Vega – words she didn't care to hear. What did it matter? Wasn't it Claire's intent to execute her?

A harsh crack and blinding light stopped any argument she had to give. She felt a tug at her forehead and a pain that lasted only moments penetrate her skull. Claire had done it, pulled the trigger. Her life was over.

But Zoe opened her eyes; and there stood Claire, still as stone, staring over something on the ground – her gun hand shaking; tears streaming down her face – her shoulders trembling with force.

What happened? Had she misinterpreted Claire's intentions? Had she spared her for some reason?

Over by the cell door, Jasper waved to her – smiling – urging her to come and follow. "Everyone's waiting!" he called; and walked away to lead the way down the dark prison corridor.

Zoe looked down at her hands; touched her face; hugged herself fiercely and laughed with a joy she hadn't felt since she was thirteen years old. So God was here after all, she thought and ran to follow Jasper home.

* * *

If you have read through Promised City – thank you. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you thought of the epilogue. I hope it was a fitting end to the story.


End file.
